Glitcher
by SuperDarthKitten123
Summary: "STOLL I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Everyone at camp was angry at the Stolls. They chased them. Which means nobody saw Anthony's face glitch. Except for Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey Lioka, are you in the computer yet?**

**Lioka: no i cant get the pass word!**

**me: in the mean time, i dont own pjo or any references i make. This is like a prologue by the way. I suck at writing the beginning of a story.**

Anthony's POV

Ahhhh Old camp half blood! I used to love this place! Well I still do love it... The point is I'm back! My friend ,Lioka, and I went to the big house to see Chiron. He was as happy to welcome new half-bloods. Naturally, he sent us to the Hermes cabin. Just like all the new campers. Well Lioka and I aren't exactly 'new'. But no matter! I finally get to be back at camp! I just need this plan to work. And no it's not an evil plot to destroy the world. We've had enough of that. At sword practice, I fought a girl named Julia. She was obviously new, as she knew hardly anything. I had to go easy on her. I got a new sword named Dekumaru. It was a shiny celestial bronze blade, with ribbon on the end. Before I new it, the conch horn sounded for dinner. I donated to Hermes. I gobled the rest up. Then it was time for campfire. I didn't want to sing so I sat in the back. Soon it was curfew and I was just glad no one found my secret.

-—-–-

yay a chapter! Or prologue. Hey don't give me that face! I know it was short! But it had foreshadowing! That cool right? I give up -_-


	2. Glitch

**Me: Hey Annabeth, how's the password looking?**

**Annabeth: not good. Rick is carful with his computer**

**Me: *sigh* i dont own Pjo or any references.**

Anthony's POV

I couldn't sleep. I'm a total insomniac. I hate these stupid demigod dreams! So I started to tinker with my watch. It's very important. The watch is one of the most important parts to the plan! If someone stole it, or broke it, I don't know what I would do! Sooner than later I thought about what steps of the plan were going to happen tomorrow. I'll be claimed by Athena. I really must thank her for doing this. I'll need to tell Annabeth that she needs to get over Percy. Despite her wishes he sacrificed himself for her. I just need to make sure she gets over that. "Hey, why are you up?" A voice asked. I turned to see the girl I battled earlier, Julia. "I can't sle- where are the Stolls?" I asked right before every cabin got drenched in water.

Likoa's POV

Man, I'm gonna kill whoever did this! "WHO DID THIS!" I screeched. "I think it was Connor and Travis! Get them!" Yelled a girl named Katie. I knew that we needed to get evey one away from the Hermes cabin when I glanced at Anthony. He had been messing with his watch. I told him to stop oing that, but when does Anthony listen to me? Since it had to be unprotected for that, lots of water had gotten in it. Anthony's hands started glitching. Olive, pale, olive, pale. He ran to thee forest, unfollowed. As I turned bAck, I didn't notice the blonde haired girl, with a look of astonishment on her face.

Annabeth's POV

I was peacefully sleeping. I had been dreaming about Percy. As I always was. We were back in the underworld, searching for a camper that had been captured. 'So far, so good' I thought. The monsters we had ran into had been very easy to defeat. There were no monsters in sight. It was quite odd, for the underworld. Suddenly, I saw monsters everywhere. From all sides. There was no escape. Then I was drenched in water. Immediately, I knew it was the stupid Stoll brothers **(Super Stoll bros!).** I'm goona kill them! I told all Athena kids to march out and get revenge. Myself, I walked out last. Since I walked out last, I was the only one who saw the new kid, Anthony. That means, I saw his face glitch.

Travis's POV

Man, that was the best thing ever! Sadly, everyone is pissed. Especially the Aphrodite kids. All except Annabeth. Normally, we wouldn't worry about her. But ever since Percy died, she claims he is alive. Everyone doubted her, which made her become unsociable and she seemed far away all the time. Right now she looked surprised. But I couldn't worry about that now. You've never been chased by an angry Katie!

Anthony POV

Man, this is terrible! Likoa was right, I need to stop tinkering with my watch! But I can't help it comes naturally! I ran past, hoping nobody saw me. Of course, Annabeth had to see. I'll play it cool tomorrow, as if nothing happened. I hope this doesn't mess up my plan. I'll get revenge on the Stolls later.


	3. Claimed

**Me: Anthony, I THOUGHT YOU COULD PICK LOCKS!**

**Anthony: Sorry, these new locks are impossible to pick!**

**Me: Ugh. I guess I STILL don't own pjo to any references.**

Annabeth's POV

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about the new kid, Anthony. Normally, I would pay no attention. But, I saw the way his face glitched. His hands glitched to. For a minuet, they seemed like Percy's. But that's impossible. If Percy came back, he would show his face, no matter how angry we would be. So I knew it wasn't him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up quite early, having a nightmare about when Percy... Disappeared. I know he's not dead. I can't say why, I just know. Nobody will believe me though. Anyways I went down to breakfast. I had some waffles and blue cherry coke. A lot of people started drinking blue cherry coke when Percy disappeared. I can't get him out of my head. A few moments later then the rest, I realized glitch-boy was being claimed. A beautiful owl appeared above his head. This is great. I can I terragate him about the glitch.

Anthony's POV

Thank gods Athena claimed me! If my REAL godly parent claimed me that would raise tons of suspicion from Annabeth. I mean, she saw me glitch! Annabeth knows me so well and oils so smart, she would know it's me! That would not end well. I mean its unfortunate that I have to be in the Athena cabin with her, but that would be the least suspicious. Why would Athena do a favor for him? Apollo is persuasive sometimes though...

Annabeth's POV

Oh, he's sitting by me! Now I can ask him questions!

Athena's POV ( on Olympus)

(1) "Alright, I claimed the boy Apollo, you have to keep up your end of the bargain." I said. "Do I really have to?" Whined Apollo. "Yes. Poseidon get the video camera!" I demanded. "With pleasure, man this is gonna be hilarious!" I tossed Apollo a fluffy pink bunny suit that I got from Ares. I'm not sure why he has it. Then I thought back to when we made the deal.

Flashback

_"Apollo, use your persuasiveness and make her do it!" Poseidon whined."Alright, Sidon." I can't believe he is asking me to claim some half blood that's not mine! "Alright Thena, if you do it I will dress up in a pink bunny suit, and dance around in the throne room during a meeting while wearing clown makeup." "I'd rather Poseidon do it, but I'll take what I can get." And the deal was set._

_back to the present_

Apollo came out, looking totally stupid, even without the makeup. We found Aphrodite and made her Do the clown makeup. "You know Athena, I could give you a makeover if you want. Poseidon would LOVE IT!" she shrieked. I replied with a fantastic and sophisticated awnser. "No". Aphrodite sighed.

Before we knew it the meeting was approaching. Everybody was here except Apollo. "Where is that sorry excuse for a brother?" Artemis asked. Then Apollo bursts tbrought the doors, bunny suit and all. He started dancing like an idiot, flapping his arms and kicking his legs. The bunny ears were flopping around. Everyone was laughing. Zeus was even having a hard time not falling off his throne!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

alright after breaking my eardrums with music and other things that give me creativity, I scooped up a chapter. There you go!

(1) this has nothing to do with the story, but it's hilarious!


End file.
